onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 506
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | chapter = Filler | eyecatcher = Zoro - Chopper | rating = 8.9 | rank = 6 }} "The Straw Hat Crew Shocked! The Bad News is Received" is the 506th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary On Kuraigana Island, Zoro confronts several Humandrills and is nearly defeated, but then Mihawk appears and scares them away. On Birdie Kingdom, Chopper is captured by a human tribe and attempts to escape, but is stopped by the giant birds. Eventually, the tribe befriends the birds and Chopper before he receives the newspaper about Ace's fate. On Weatheria, Nami is working hard labor when she also receives the newspaper. On Bowin Island, Usopp has become overweight despite Heracles' objections and knocks down a News Coo with a newspaper. On Kamabakka Kingdom, Sanji has become an okama and watches the sunset. He then receives the newspaper and becomes horrified about Ace's death. On Tequila Wolf, Robin decides to see her friends. Meanwhile, on Karakuri Island, Franky remembers that he defeated a mechanical polar bear after finding a stash of cola, before a fax machine prints out a newspaper about Ace's death. At Hungaria, Brook is writing music for the Longarm Tribe when he loses his concentration and discovers Ace's death. Back on Kuraigana Island, Zoro tells Mihawk that Kuma teleported him, and Mihawk informs Zoro of Ace's death. Long Summary The episode starts off with Zoro on Kuraigana Island, with Perona accompanying him. He is seen fighting against humandrills. He manages to keep equal grounds with them, but is then thrown against the giant cross. The humandrills are about to attack, but then are mysteriously frightened. A mysterious figure approaches them and the baboons run off in fright. The figure is actually Hawk-Eyes Mihawk. Zoro looks shocked to see him. The scene changes to Torino Kingdom, where Chopper is hanging over a hot pot, about to be eaten. The people who caught him finally realize that he is not a raccoon, but a talking reindeer. The hot pot burns Chopper's butt, and the people put a cream on it that instantly cools it down. They tell Chopper that they make all kinds of medicines out of plants, and that because of those birds they cannot get to them. More and more people are getting sick and their supply is dangerously low. They decide to go to war against the birds. Chopper decides to talk to the birds and tell them about the situation. Chopper goes up the tree and tells the birds about what the humans need. The birds reply by saying that they will not let them have the treasure. Chopper does not understand, and the humans are about to fight the birds. More birds arrive, so the humans shoot an arrow at them, but Chopper guards the birds with Guard Point. He ends up falling from the blast, but is saved by the chick he befriended from before and its mother. The mother bird talks with the others, and they all come to an understanding. The reason the birds were so ferocious was because they liked collecting shiny things and had a whole treasure trove in their old home, but the humans on that island took that treasure and forced the birds out of their homes. The birds, thinking that these humans would do the same, made sure that none of them could come up the tree. Chopper, exhausted from the effort, falls unconscious, and wakes up bandaged and finds his wounds healed. He goes outside to see the humans and birds working together by exchanging plants and shiny things. A News Coo then comes and gives him the newspaper. Chopper's reaction shows that it is not good news. The scene changes again to Weatheria, where Nami is working in the weather fields, cultivating Weather Balls. A News Coo arrives, and Nami sees something horrible too. In the Boin Archipelago, Usopp has eaten too much. A News Coo arrives again, and Usopp sees the news as well. In Kamabakka Kingdom, Sanji is dressed as a woman and is receiving the same news as well, turning him back into a man. At Tequila Wolf, Nico Robin is talking to one of the Revolutionary Army. They ask her to come with them, but she says that she has to meet up with her crew. They say that they have information on the Straw Hat Pirates, and tell Robin the news. On Karakuri Island, Franky finally gets some cola, and defeats the animal he met inside Dr. Vegapunk's laboratory. A piece of paper is printed, and Franky finds out what the news is. In Harahettania, Brook is composing music, and tries to do a 45 degrees angle, but ends up doing 60. He goes back to his music, and sees piles of papers underneath. Brook also reads the news. The scene goes back to Zoro, where he asks Mihawk the reason he is here. He replies by saying that he lives here, and asks Zoro the same question. He replies by saying that Kuma sent him here. Mihawk explains why Luffy was at Marineford and tells Zoro what all of the Straw Hats found out: that Luffy's brother, "Fire Fist" Ace, died before Luffy's eyes. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *Although the episode is mostly filler, it contains material that can serve as a prologue of the scenes to come in the next episodes which revolve around the other Straw Hats. The only canon scene was Robin's. *The preview for the next episode is shortened from its usual length. Site Navigation ca:Episodi 506